


[Podfic] Beyond the Western World

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (tags from author):, Canon Temporary Character Death, Finrod and Curufin build a treehouse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Mandos, Reconciliation, Reference to Torture, Responsibility, Very Long Conversations, aman - Freeform, reference to being eaten by wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: “Come into the light,” he said slowly.“You don’t need it to see me.” The voice was so familiar, so unbearably familiar.“Nonetheless.”After a moment there was motion among the trees, and the firelight fell on the figure of a solitary man, his feet bare and his hair unbound, wrapped in plain grey. Finrod didn’t rise to greet him, but lifted his head and looked him up and down: the slender frame, the tension in his bearing, the features whose fineness bordered on delicacy.“Curufinwë Atarinkë,” he said at last, giving each syllable of the name its full weight. “You look awful.”[Podfic of"Beyond the Western World"by thearrogantemu]





	[Podfic] Beyond the Western World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Western World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652252) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 




End file.
